


Supercorp Secret Santa!

by do_hickey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_hickey/pseuds/do_hickey
Summary: Prompt: dinosaur onesies/after hoursI wanted to do something in the fandom cus I don't interact much so I joined in on the secret santa fun! Hope you enjoy! @IHaveTheWronGlass<3(I've never posted an image to A03 so hopefully this works if not weLP lmao)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Karlena - Relationship, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Supercorp Secret Santa!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IHaveTheWrongGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/gifts).


End file.
